The Spanish Colonization of the Americas
by Jet556
Summary: A Past Lives story. With the Spanish colonizing the new world some of the native nations band together to stop them.
1. ACT I

**Dramatis Personae**

The Second Moctezuma, Ruler of Tenochtitlan (Randy's past life)

The Beautiful Teresa (Theresa's past life)

The Invulnerable Hernan, a Conquistador (Howard's past life)

The Wily Cuitlahuac (Stevens' past life)

The Jealous Narbona, a Navajo chief (Niall's past life)

The Treacherous Kan, a Mayan ruler (Ken's past life)

 **ACT I**

 _A Central American plain._

To say that the Spanish were evil and the native peoples of the Americas were good would have been untrue. There were good people and evil people on both sides. It did not matter if you were an Indian defending your home or a Spanish soldier conquering a new land, one of them could have been good and the other evil regardless of the side. Both could have been good or both could have been evil. Whatever the case was things were not as black and white as some people would like it to be.

Upon the plain, Moctezuma stared at the Navajo Narbona. Narbona was jealous of both the Aztecs and Mayans, jealous of their glory. As for the Mayan leader Kan, he stared at both Moctezuma and Narbona planning the downfall of Aztecs and Navajo alike once they had defeated the Spanish so he could extend the Mayan Empire's power.

Moctezuma's consort was one of them but forcibly baptized into the faith of the Spanish and she had been treated so badly that she had ultimately forgotten what he Indian name had been. Now she only knew the name the Spanish had given her. She only remembered the name Teresa.

"We must make peace!" exclaimed Moctezuma. "Peace is the way!"

"Peace?" questioned Narbona. "I had heard the ruler of Tenochtitlam had been a great warrior. Why is it I now hear him speak of peace?"

"The art of the warrior is to defend against the forces of evil not to kill." Countered Moctezuma.

"Then why do we not kill the Spanish?" asked Narbona.

"Because good and evil is everywhere but to find the good you must be willing to look for it." Answered Moctezuma.


	2. ACT II

**ACT II**

 _The Spanish camp._

The Aztec warrior Cuitlahuac stood before Hernan, leader of the Spanish. Already the Aztec was devising a plan to defeat the Spaniard, the so-called invulnerable conquistador. Still, diplomacy was where it all began. Cuitlahuac was not one who liked diplomacy, neither was Hernan but still it was always where things began and so here they were talking.

"My ruler and the other two Indian leaders would like to live in peace with the you and your people." Said Cuitlahuac.

"I would like that too." Said Hernan. "However I came here on an expedition for gold to bring back to Spain and will die before I go back empty handed! You central Indians have gold, the northern Indians such as the Navajo do not therefore they do not interest me and the only one of you people willing to hand it over would be the Mayan leader Kan after I made a kind offer to him."

"What offer would that be?" asked Cuitlahuac.

"My sister as his wife." Replied Hernan.

"His reply?"

"He wants to meet her first before making his decision." Stated Hernan. "Thus he I have sent a ship back to Spain to bring my sister."

"Will it work?" asked Cuitlahuac.

"I hope so." Replied Hernan. "The Maya are the most formidable people on this continent. I would not with to fight them."


	3. ACT III

**ACT III**

 _The Indian Camp._

Kan sat in the shade of a tree opposite of Moctezuma. Due to the close proximity of each other's peoples they often came into contact with each other.

"What is your opinion on the Spanish?" asked Kan.

"They are gods." Replied Moctezuma.

"They are men just as we are." Stated Kan. "They are born, they live, they die. They have vices and virtues just as we do."

"But they travel on mountains, ride huge dead without antlers and use weapons that roar thunder!" exclaimed Moctezuma.

"The Navajo had never seen volcanoes before." Countered Kan. "When they had seen one they thought a mountain was spewing blood!"

"What is your point exactly?" asked Moctezuma.

"To not judge something fantastical just because you don't understand it at first!" Kan looked up to the sky. "Besides, I've been negotiating with Hernan. Peace between my people and his if I marry his sister."

"What was your answer?" asked Moctezuma.

"I said I wanted to meet her first." Replied Kan.

"Very wise." Commented Moctezuma. "Better make sure se is worth it."


	4. ACT IV

**ACT IV**

 **DRAMATIS PERSONE**

Isabella, Hernan's sister (Heidi's past life)

 _Scene One._

 _A plain in the Americas._

When Kan and Hernan's sister Isabella met they were instantly smitten with one another. It seemed there would be peace between the Spanish and the Mayans if not for Hernan having ulterior motives.

As the two spoke in the middle of the plain, Hernan motioned for two men armed with guns to come over to him. Moctezuma and Narbona took notice of this and it was that moment that they both realized what Hernan had been plotting.

Hernan had no real love for his sister. He had no real love for peace. Therefore he was looking to get rid of his sister and colonize violently.

Narbona leapt between the gunmen and Kan and Hernan, ultimately sacrificing himself. A battle then ensued as Kan and Isabella retreated, with the latter realizing what her brother had been attempting to do.

As the battle raged, Hernan was knocked down and his head came into contact with a rock. Needless to say, he died. The Spanish were victorious in defeating the Indians but considering their leader was now dead how much of a victory could it be called?


	5. ACT V

**ACT V**

 _SCENE I._

 _A cave deep in the rainforest._

The Aztecs and the Navajo were defeated. The Spanish were victorious but Hernan was dead.

Kan and Isabella alone had escaped. The last Mayan ruler and his new love were together but in a wide new world so quickly being invaded by the barbarians from Spain how long could they live happily? Only until the Irish arrived in the Americas would the evil done by the Spanish be undone.

Alas, that would not be for many years. Even when the Irish did arrive they would be slaves and for many years more would people have to be wait until the Irish were free.

One day, the evil of Spain would be undone by the good of Ireland.

 **The End**


End file.
